


Love potion

by imaginativemind29



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I wrote this to combat writer's block, Love Potion/Spell, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Dragon riders as Hogwarts studentsA Thorston twins prank containing love potion and Professor Viggo Grimborn - what could possibly go wrong?
Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Love potion

**Author's Note:**

> A random snippet of the Hogwarts AU of MLSummers17 and me that jumped at us as a hilarious idea and I wrote to combat writer's block
> 
> In this AU Snotlout is Hiccup's cousin. 
> 
> Lilly is my OC and Viggo's sister, Erika is the OC of MLSummers17 (thank you for letting me write her <3) and their cousin.

When Lilly, Erika and Hiccup entered the Great Hall for breakfast the first thing they saw was Snotlout staring down at his plate with an agonized expression. The hall was already half empty, most of the students heading towards the Quidditch pitch to get the best seats to watch the Gryffindor - Slytherin game that was scheduled for this morning. 

“Hey mate, you alright?” Hiccup said as he took his seat next to his cousin. Snotlout, already in his Quidditch gear, grimaced weakly and something close to a whimper left his mouth. 

“This is going to be horrible…” he whined, “Hiccup take me off the team.”

Hiccup, who was helping himself to some scrambled eggs, stopped in his movements, stunned. “What?” 

“Come on Snotlout, you’ve got this,” Erika tried to cheer him up, but if anything Snotlout’s face turned even paler.

“You can say that. You’ve only got to watch,” Snotlout said glumly, picking at his food without taking a bite, which was very uncommon for him. 

Hiccup rolled his eyes, about to recite his speech of encouragement again when he was interrupted by two sniggering blond teens dressed in emerald green of the Slytherin Quidditch gear. 

“Hey Snotty, what’s wrong?” Tuffnut tutted, sitting down on Snotlout’s other side, grinning, “Are you nervous?” 

“Well he better be. Friends or not, on the Quidditch field there’s war. We’re gonna beat your little Gryffindor butts.” Ruffnut gloated, giving her twin brother a high five before she continued. “You better hold onto your broom Snotty, I heard you almost fell off at training.” 

Snotlout’s face turned a dark shade of pink and for a moment Lilly wondered if he’d actually faint. 

“Come on guys, be nice,” she said, taking a small bite of toast. 

“Who’s not nice?” asked Astrid, who appeared behind Lilly followed by Heather. 

“Uhm…” Hiccup began, but was once again interrupted when the door to the Great Hall swung open and Professor Grimborn swept into the hall in a rush, which was rather untypical for the oh so collected History of Magic teacher. 

“Woah, what’s up with him?” Heather said, her forehead knitted into a frown. 

Lilly turned her head fractionally to look at her brother and she almost choked on her toast as the sight of him hit her. His robes were rather disheveled and his cheeks were glowing with a strange pink flush that she had never seen on his face in her entire life. Viggo Grimborn didn’t blush, ever, it was something she thought he wasn’t even capable of. Until now that is. 

For a moment he stopped in his tracks, scanning the hall as if he was looking for an invaluable treasure he’d lost. Then his eyes fell on Lilly. His eyes widened for a second and then he was running over to the Gryffindor table, shoving students to the side and let himself drop onto the free place next to Lilly. 

“Can someone punch me? This can’t be real, right?” Hiccup uttered in a hushed voice, which meant everyone gathered around the table was able to hear it. But if Professor Grimborn noticed, he decided to ignore it. 

Lilly nearly dropped her toast onto her skirt as Viggo suddenly reached for her hands. Everyone stared at him. 

“Sister, I am so glad I found you,” Viggo said, his eyes strangely glassy, “I can’t stand it anymore. You need to help me.” 

“Help you with what?” Lilly asked, trying to pry her hands free from her brother’s way too firm grip and doing her best to ignore the snickering of Ruff and Tuff behind her back. 

“I think...I love her,” Viggo said in a strangled voice, his cheeks glowing, “Do you think she can love me too?” 

“Okay...wait...you love her...love who?” Lilly asked, now feeling definitely alarmed and amused at the same time. It couldn’t possibly be, right? It couldn’t have actually worked. 

Viggo blinked, then sighed again utterly beside himself.

“Minerva McGonagall of course,” he said softly and his whole face lit up as he said it, as if her name itself was made of the purest gold. Behind Lilly, her friends could barely hold back their laughter, Hiccup spit out his pumpkin juice in the process. 

Viggo’s face darkened with anger. “This is not funny! I love her!” he cried then his voice grew softer again as he stared up at the ceiling, “Her eyes, have you seen her eyes? They’re like stars shining in the darkest night and her hair...pulled back into this stern bun...and her body, accentuated by flowing green robes…” 

“Okay, okay, we got it,” Lilly stopped him, afraid she couldn’t hold back any longer, “You love Professor McGonagall.”

“McGonagall,” Viggo repeated breathlessly, “Do you think she likes chess? I’d give her my special golden set. I’d give her everything. What shall I do?”

“Well...uhm...I guess…” Lilly began, but Tuffnut cut her to it. 

“Perhaps you should tell her how you feel Professor.” 

Lilly shot him a glare, this was going a bit too far, but Tuffnut was only smirking as he held out one of the fake enchanted wands he had bought at Hogsmeade. He swung it two times and instead of a wand he was now holding a bouquet of flowers. 

Viggo’s eyes lit up. “Oh, oh yes Mr. Thorston. You are absolutely right.” He shot to his feet and grabbed the bouquet from his hands. “Thank you so much.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” Lilly asked as Viggo hurried towards the hallway. 

“I have to find her, Lilly! I have to tell her how I feel about her!”

“Oh Merlin's beard, I need to see that.” Ruffnut giggled hysterically, “This is even more hilarious than we expected.”

“Wait? You did this to Professor Grimborn?” Astrid cried out, and her face dropped into a scowl as Tuffnut shrugged. 

“Maybe,” he said with his most innocent smile, “ Maybe not.” 

“You hex a Professor? Are you mental?” she shrieked, but no one was listening to her as the friends were already rushing after Viggo into the hallway. 

“What about the Quidditch game?!” Astrid yelled as she raced after her friends.

“Forget the game, I’m not going to miss this, not for one million galleons.” Ruffnut laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will write part two of this sometime and show the confrontation between Viggo and Professor McGonagall :D


End file.
